A Magical Connection
by Bird6490
Summary: By getting hit with lightning, Trixie gets sent to Dimmsdale and meets Timmy, his godparents, and his fairy dog. And she goes to Timmy's school disguised as a human.But how will she get back home? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Trixie Finds a New Magic

One day in Ponyville, Trixie the unicorn was walking around. "What a beautiful day" she said. But then dark clouds started coming. Rainbow Dash was trying to make them go away but there too many for her to handle. "Where are all these dark clouds coming from?!" Rainbow said. Then one got above Trixie. Suddenly lighting shot her! "Ouch!" Trixie cried. After that Trixie and the dark clouds disappeared! "Where did Trixie go? I better let Twilight know about this" Rainbow said. She zoomed to the library to tell Twilight what happened.

Trixie woke up and noticed that she was in a bedroom. "Miss are you ok?" Timmy Turner asked. "I think so but where am I? And who are you? And what are those things?" Trixie asked. "My name's Timmy Turner and this is Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof" Timmy said. "I am the Great and Powerful Trixie" Trixie said. "You know, there's a girl at my school called Trixie" Timmy said. "Isn't that interesting? So Timmy Turner, can you tell me where I am?" Trixie said. "You're in my house in Dimmsdale" Timmy said. "Dimmsdale is a city" Wanda said. "So I'm not in Ponyville or Equestria anymore" Trixie said. "What's Equestria?" Cosmo asked. "It's a country where ponies like me live" Trixie said. "I like ponies! They're so fun!" Cosmo said. "Poof-poof" Poof said. "By the way what are those sticks you are holding?" Trixie said. "These are our wands. We use them for magic and to grant Timmy wishes because he's our godchild" Wanda said. "Where I come from, unicorns like me use our horns for magic" Trixie said.

"Isn't that cool!" a voice said. Timmy's fairy dog Sparky came out. "And who is this cute little pooch?" Trixie said. "I'm Sparky" the dog said. "Aren't you a cutie?" Trixie said petting him. "I love it when people pet me!" Sparky said. "By the way, Sparky this is Trixie" Timmy said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The New Girl In School

"It's amazing that you can grant all of Timmy's wishes" Trixie said. "Not all wishes. There are rules" Wanda said. "There are rules?" Trixie asked. "Yes. Here's the book" Wanda said showing Trixie the Da Rules book. "Wow, there must be a lot of rules in that book" Trixie said. Then Timmy heard his mom cal him. "Timmy! Are you ready yet? The bus will be here in 5 minutes!" his mother called. "Yeah mom! I'm almost ready!" Timmy said. "Sorry Trixie but I have to go to school" Timmy said. "There's nothing I can do here so can I come with you?" Trixie asked. "Yes but you'll need a disguise" Timmy said. "I got it" Trixie said. She used her magic and transformed herself into her human version from Equestria Girls. Next, Trixie went out the window and stood at the bus stop. As soon as the bus arrived, Timmy went on with Trixie. "You should really tell your friends that you have-" Trixie said but intterupted when Timmy covered her mouth. "No! Don't tell anyone! It's a rule if you tell anyone that I have those things, they'll have to go away forever" Timmy said. "Oh okay my lips are sealed" Trixie said.

When they got to school, Timmy brought Trixie to his classroom. "Turner, I see you bought a new kid to this class. Look at the time, your both late! And for that you two get an F!" Crocker said giving Timmy and Trixie a piece of paper with an F on it. "What is this supposed to mean?" Trixie asked. "An F means you get a bad grade" Timmy said. "But I didn't do anything" Trixie said. "I know, that happens to me all the time. keeps giving everyone F's for no reason" Timmy said. "I do give F's for a reason! And Turner will never admit that he has FAIRY GOD PARENTS!" Crocker said. Timmy and Trixie sat down at their desks. "He knows that you have fairies?" Trixie whispered. "Yeah, and he's been trying to catch them for a long time to show the world that he's not crazy" Timmy whispered. "I think he's already crazy" Trixie whispered.

At recess, Timmy was showing Trixie the playground until they bumped into Francis. "Hey Turner, I see you bought a friend with you. Now I'm gonna beat you and your friend" Francis said. Trixie walked up to him. "You dare to challenge The Great and Powerful Trixie?!" Trixie said. She put her hand up and used magic to beat Francis up. Everyone cheered when Francis couldn't get up. "Wow I didn't know you could do that" Timmy said. "All in a day's work for a unicorn. Well I'm a human now" Trixie said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Fairy World

After school, Timmy took Trixie to his house. "This is some pretty weird school you got. Not to mention a weird teacher" Trixie said. "Yeah I know. It is pretty weird" Timmy said. "Can you help me turn back into a unicorn?" Trixie asked. "Sure can. Guys I wish Trixie was a unicorn again" Timmy said. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof's wands started to glow and Trixie turned back into a unicorn. "You know Timmy Turner, since I met you I've been starting to wonder where fairies come from" Trixie said. "They come from a magical place called Fairy World. Do you want to check it out?" Timmy said. "Sure" Trixie said. "I wish we were in Fairy World" Timmy said. Again the wands glowed and they took the gang to Fairy World.

"This is it" Timmy said. "Wow it's even prettier than I imagined" Trixie said. "Fairies all over the Earth live here" Wanda said. They all started walking around the city. "I've never seen such a magical place" Trixie said. Suddenly a big could poofed in front of them. Jorgen Von Strangle appeared. "Who's the big guy?" Trixie asked. "Jorgen Von Strangle. He's the toughest, most important fairy in all of Fairy World" Timmy explained. "Turner, who is this unicorn you brought with you?" Jorgen asked. "This is Trixie. She's not from Earth. She's from another world. Is it okay if she visits?" Timmy said. Jorgen took out the rule book and read some things. Then he poofed it away. "It says in the rules that your fairies go away forever if someone finds out about them. Since Trixie is from another universe and not from Earth I guess she can visit whenever she wants" Jorgen said. "If my friends do find me here, are they welcome to visit to?" Trixie asked. "I guess" Jorgen said. Then he poofed away.

"That guy is good" Trixie said. "I know right?" Timmy said. They continued the walk. Back in Ponyville Twilight Sparkle was working on something after Rainbow Dash told her what happened to Trixie. "Wherever she is, Trixie has got to be all right" she said to herself. And she finished on the remote. Twilight pressed a button and a portal opened up. She jumped through the portal and was in Fairy World.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Two Ponies in Fairy World

Twilight Sparkle was in Fairy World and she started walking around looking for Trixie. Then she found her. "Trixie!" Twilight called. "Twilight?" Trixie said. Twilight ran up to her. "Thank goodness you're all right" she said. "Of course I'm all right" Trixie said. She introduced Twilight to Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky. "Nice to meet you all. Trixie if you want to visit Timmy again, I can make something that will help you" Twilight said. "Thank you Twilight" Trixie said. Twilight pushed a button on her remote and a portal opened up. "Well I guess this is goodbye. But I'll see you again real soon" Trixie said. "Yep. Can't wait till the next time you visit" Timmy said. The ponies jumped through the portal and were back in Ponyville.

After Twilight took Trixie home she went to the library. "There you are Twilight. Did you find Trixie?" Spike said. "Yes but I don't understand why all these ponies are being sent to another world. Spike take a note please" Twilight said. Spike got out a piece of paper and a quil and started writing what Twilight was saying. "Dear Princess Celestia, recently in Ponyville strange things were happening to the residents sending them to other worlds. I need you to inform me what is going on so me and my friends can stop it. Your's truely, Twilight Sparkle" Twilight said. Spike sent the letter. "What do you think is going on with every pony?" Spike asked. "I don't know but hopefully the princess knows" Twilight said.


End file.
